


Involved

by edgarallanrose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Also I Really Did Think 'Hungry' Was a Euphamism So, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Christmas in Madison, Comic 4.14, Episode Related, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Sheer Amount of Horniness With These Boys, Unbelievable, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Bitty snuck into his room at the end of the hall, socked feet dulling the sounds of his footsteps. As he entered his room, his phone buzzed on his nightstand. When he picked up his phone he had to laugh out loud.Jack:i miss youBitty sighed, weighing his chances. His parents had stayed up awfully late. They were certainly asleep by now. Dead asleep.Bitty slipped out of his room and tiptoed back down to the guest room.A missing scene from Comic 4.14 "Christmas in Madison I"





	Involved

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the library instead of working on my thesis. I'm not saying Bitty would approve...but I'd like to think he'd understand. Thanks to the folks on tumblr who assured me it was not too late to post this! LOL
> 
> Unbeta'd, spoilers for Check, Please! 4.14 [Christmas in Madison I](http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/4-14-01)

**Bitty:** I truly apologize for my mother having lost her mind.

**Jack:** haha

**Jack:** They’re old fashioned. It’s fine.

**Jack:** but can you please bring me food. i’m scared to go into the kitchen.

**Bitty:** OH MY GOD HONEY

\---

Bitty knocked on the door to the guest room, plate in hand, before letting himself in. Jack was sitting up in bed, looking up from his phone with a smile. Then he leaned back with a groan, his head hitting the wall behind him.

“Why would you come in here looking like that?”

“In my pajamas?” Bitty asked, looking down at himself. “Because it’s bedtime.”

“No, in _those_ pajamas.”

Bitty shut the door behind him as quietly as possible, as to not alert his parents down the hall.

“Well, this is my Falcs shirt that shrunk in the wash, so I can’t wear it out anymore. But it’s fine to sleep in.”

“And the tiny shorts?”

“Oh, these are just ‘cause you’re here, handsome.” Bitty grinned as Jack shook his head. “Now, did someone order room service?”

“Yes. Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

“Well, I love you.” Jack accepted the plate and a bottle of water. “Thanks, Bits.”

“You’re very welcome, you ridiculous man.” Bitty sat on the end of the bed, crossing his legs on the mattress. “It’s just a turkey sandwich. So, if you want anything else, just let me know. We might have chips. I think I saw an apple downstairs I could slice up—”

“Oh, uh—”

“—or if you want something besides water. There’s milk, beer, I think I saw some of mama’s spiked eggnog—”

“I’m okay,” Jack laughed. “This is perfect, thank you.”

Bitty rested his hand on Jack’s leg, over the blanket, rubbing his thumb over Jack’s ankle while he ate.

“I’m sorry again about the separate rooms.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know, but they’re being absurd! Your parents wouldn’t do this.”

Jack shrugged. “It’s kind of sweet. When you think about it. Your parents are just trying to treat me like they would anyone else you brought home.”

“Oh, so you’re happy with this arrangement then?”

“Well,” Jack frowned. “Not exactly.”

“I’ll make sure we get some time together. My parents can’t be home _all_ the time. But I’m not a teenager anymore, we shouldn’t have to sneak around! We practically live together, for goodness sake!”

“Bits, quiet.”

“I know,” Bitty whispered. “Sorry, honey. I guess I should get going before anyone in this house, not naming any names, gets more ideas about us being _involved_. The very nerve!”

“You’re never letting that go, are you?”

“Not ever, no.”

Bitty put his feet back on the floor, walking up to Jack to lean over and give him a kiss. Jack placed a hand on his waist, where his t-shirt was riding up, holding him there a moment longer for an extra kiss or two.

“Night, sweetheart.”

“Night, Bits.”

Bitty threw Jack a dramatic pout as he walked away, Jack mirroring his look as he closed the door. Bitty did agree with Jack, that being kept in separate rooms had nothing to do with the fact they were both men, and everything to do with good ol’ southern tradition and old-fashioned ideas about pre-marital sex. Maybe even more to do with the fact that Bitty was also his parents’ only child. Maybe they just weren’t ready to let him grow up all the way yet.

Bitty snuck into his room at the end of the hall, socked feet dulling the sounds of his footsteps. As he entered his room, his phone buzzed on his nightstand. When he picked up his phone he had to laugh out loud.

**Jack:** i miss you

Bitty sighed, weighing his chances. His parents had stayed up awfully late. They were certainly asleep by now. Dead asleep.

Bitty slipped out of his room and tiptoed back down to the guest room.

Jack didn’t even seem surprised when Bitty let himself back into the room without knocking.

“Turn the light off, honey,” Bitty said. “And just make sure I don’t fall asleep in here.”

Jack reached across the end table to switch off the lamp, then he scooched closer to the wall, lifting the blankets up for Bitty to crawl underneath. Bitty cuddled up next to Jack in a familiar position, throwing a leg over Jack’s, pillowing his head on his chest. Jack’s arms were around him immediately, pulling him close and pressing kisses to the top of his head.

“I missed you too, honey.”

Bitty knew how late it was, and he really was content to just be held and be close, but Jack’s lips were brushing over his skin now and his hands were roaming…

“Honey. How tired are you?”

“Not very,” Jack mumbled against Bitty’s ear. “Kinda keyed up from the flight, if I’m being honest.”

“I see.” Bitty lifted his face and Jack met him for a deep kiss, slow and languid. “Do you need help relaxing?”

“Always here to help me, Bits.” Jack’s breath was hot against Bitty’s ear. “What if I want to take care of you?”

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to. You had a game earlier tonight. You flew all the way to get here—”

“I was thinking about you all day.” Jack shifted over Bitty, trailing wet kisses down his neck. “The whole game was just a countdown until I could leave to see you. On the plane I was thinking about what we’d do. When I finally got you alone.”

“_Jack_.”

“I couldn’t get the sounds you make out of my head.” A kiss to the left side of the neck. “The face you make when you…” The right side. “I want you. I mean, I want to do that for you. Wanna be the reason you feel good.”

Bitty was already biting his lip, nodding, kissing a ‘_yes, please_’ against Jack’s mouth before Jack grinned, ducked his head under the covers, and disappeared.

There was no real point to the covers being on or off. Even if, heaven forbid, they were walked in on, it would be painfully obvious what they were doing no matter what. But it certainly heightened the mood of the clandestine meeting with a lover in the night. Which, Bitty admitted, he might be more into than he thought.

And then Jack was nosing down his happy trail as he tugged his shorts down and Bitty wasn’t thinking a whole lot of anything anymore. Bitty lifted his hips, let Jack reposition him, and then Bitty had to clap a hand over his mouth because Jack’s hot tongue was just _on him_. No preamble, no teasing. Just wet heat working him to hardness as quick as possible.

Not being able to see what Jack was doing was equal parts maddening and thrilling. There was the vague shape of him under the blanket, his head bobbing up and down over Bitty’s hips, but Bitty never knew what he was about to do next.

Bitty reached under the blanket, feeling around for the top of Jack’s head. Jack found his hand, taking it in his own and kissing the backs of Bitty’s knuckles before he placed Bitty’s hand at the nape of his neck. Bitty took the hint, threading his fingers through Jack’s hair, tugging gently while Jack’s mouth picked up the pace. He took Bitty deep, sucking and swallowing around him, humming when Bitty’s blunt fingernails scratched against his neck and scalp.

Bitty bit down on his own hand, desperately trying to keep his whimpering to minimum. Trying to keep his hips still under Jack. It was getting so hot under the blanket, and he could barely keep it together.

Then Jack pulled off and Bitty nearly cried. Jack replaced his mouth with his hand, pumping Bitty’s dick, rubbing his thumb around the tip. He mouthed over Bitty’s pelvis, grazing his teeth on the sides of Bitty’s hips, the tops of his thighs.

“Jack,” Bitty whispered. Then, more intensely, “_Jack!_”

Jack moved the covers off his head and looked up at Bitty with heavy-lidded eyes. His lips flushed and parted, shiny with spit, still only an inch away from Bitty’s dick. His hair was a mess, sticking every which way. God, he had never looked hotter.

“Honey, I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“Okay,” Jack smiled, so pleased with himself. “Good.”

“Just a heads up. You know.”

“I know.” Jack’s smile turned wicked. “Do it whenever you need to. I’m gonna keep my mouth on you.”

“Jack!”

But he was already burying himself back under the covers. He worked his tongue around the head and Bitty saw stars. It was too much. Bitty squeezed his eyes shut, his breath quickening, his whole body breaking out in sweat and shivering at the same time.

Bitty still pulled at Jack’s hair to warn him, but his lips stayed firm around him until Bitty had finished.

Then Jack was moving back up the mattress, his head emerging from under the blanket to find Bitty’s lips and kiss him hard.

“Can I?” Bitty asked, breathless, between kisses. “For you? Please?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, rolling onto his back, pulling down his own shorts. “I’m close already.”

“Baby,” Bitty gasped against Jack’s lips as he held him in his fist, flesh stiff and searing hot in his hand. “Baby, is this what you wanted?”

“Yes,” Jack hissed through his teeth.

“Is this what you needed?”

“Yes, god. Please.”

“Anything you want, baby. You take such good care of me, you’re so sweet to me. Anything. Tell me, Jack.”

“I want—” Jack choked as Bitty’s hand twisted up his shaft. “Ah, Bits. I love you.”

“I love you, honey. I love you so much. Can you come for me?”

“Yeah, want to.”

“You’re so close, honey, let me see. Let me see you. Let me hear you.”

“Bits,” Jack whined. “Fuck, Bits. Bits.”

Bitty kissed him quiet, keeping his hand on Jack until he was shaking underneath him. Eventually, Jack took his hand in his, rolling them back over to kiss him again, pinning his hands against the pillow, kissing him until they both remembered to breathe.

“Bits,” Jack said, voice soft, the word forming as a gentle smile on Jack’s face.

“Jack.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

There were tissues on the nightstand that Bitty handed to Jack, both lazily cleaning up and tugging clothes back into place. They hadn’t even bothered to fully undress in the first place.

Bitty curled onto his side, Jack spooning behind him, their breath syncing and slowing as Jack nuzzled the back of his neck. Bitty’s eyes fluttered shut, his body heavy against the mattress.

“Hey,” Jack said. “You said not to fall asleep.”

“I’m not. I just don’t wanna leave yet.”

“I never want you to leave.”

“Someday soon we can share a bed whenever we like. I promise.”

“Not soon enough.”

“Impatient.” Bitty turned in Jack’s arms, kissing him on the nose. “I agree.”

“Hey, Bits?”

“Yeah, honey?”

“I like being involved with you.”

Bitty snorted, the loudest noise he had probably made the entire time he had been in the room. Jack shushed him, both of them falling into a silent fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! As I said, this is unbeta'd, so if you caught any typos feel free to point them out to me! 
> 
> This fic can also be found on tumblr over [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/187950995355/involved-edgarallanrose-check-please)! If you'd like, follow me on tumblr and/or subscribe here to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts (I'm trying to do prompt requests at least once a month!) or just come say hi to me! 
> 
> As mentioned, I'm writing a thesis, so that means I will definitely be procrastinating by writing fic _on the reg_ lmaoooo


End file.
